


In Which Ladybug Does Adrien In The Butt

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pegging, ladrien, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Ladybug has a duty to take care of her team, no matter what.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	In Which Ladybug Does Adrien In The Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).



> Happy birthday Bronte!!!! Figured you could always use more Ladrien pegging fic!

Marinette wasn’t sure what exactly called her to open the miracle box one morning, but she definitely wasn’t expecting to see a red and black spotted dildo inside.

“Um,” she said eloquently, staring at it. “Tikki, what is this?”

“Well, as the guardian, you have some duties to attend to,” Tikki replied, trying to conceal her giggles. “This is a tool to help you with heats.”

“Heats?” Marinette asked. “Like…animals get?”

“The miracle box provides whatever tool is best suited for you to help your team, when it is needed,” Tikki explained. “Apparently you need…this, right now.”

Marinette gingerly picked up the toy, then dropped it immediately. “Um—why can I _feel_ it?”

She’d felt her own fingers wrapped around the dildo like it was a part of her own body. She gently picked it up again, softly stroking the toy. Her knees buckled at the unexpected sensation, an involuntary moan escaping her mouth.

“The box is never wrong,” Tikki said. “You’ll figure out what to do with it.”

As Marinette gingerly took it out of the box, trying to ignore the thrum of arousal that went through her, she saw something else resting there—a harness, perfectly sized to go around her hips.

“Oh,” she said. “I know _exactly_ what to do with this.”

**

Adrien was _dying_.

He was _hot_ , sweating, uncomfortable, itchy, but most of all— _horny_.

He laid naked face down on his bed, whimpering as his hips moved on their own, rutting into the mattress, the fabric soaked with sweat and his spent loads.

“Plagg,” he whined. “What’s going on with me?”

“You’re in heat, kid,” the kwami replied calmly. “Your body is craving mating. Don’t worry, it’ll go away in a few days.”

“I’m going to die,” he mumbled. “This is death.”

Plagg didn’t reply. Instead, a knock came at the bedroom window.

Adrien lifted his head to see Ladybug there, her cheeks red as she covered her eyes with one hand.

Right. Shit. He was still naked. He grabbed a blanket to tug around his waist as he headed to the window, letting the love of his life enter.

“H-hi,” she said, her cheeks warm. God, she was beautiful. He could stare at her face a thousand times and never tire of her sparkling blue eyes, the way her lips curved into a soft smile.

“Hi,” he managed to say. He was hard again. Fuck.

“I, um, was in the neighborhood, a-and I saw you, and, um…” She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, gently biting it as her words trailed off. Adrien wanted to know what it was like to bite that soft swell of flesh, hold Ladybug in his arms and hear her say his name… “Adrien!”

His body had moved on its own, capturing Ladybug in his embrace. He let her go, taking a step back as soon as he realized. “I’m sorry! Ladybug, I—I’m not feeling like myself today.”

“Oh,” she replied, her face falling, mouth in a contemplative pout. “Should I go?”

“No!” he said quickly, moving towards her again. She smelled so good, like vanilla and cinnamon and sugar. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck to inhale her scent, feeling her breasts press against his chest as he held her tight—he pulled back again. “Yes. Go. I-I can’t control myself right now.”

She _smirked_ , a look that could stop his heart if she hadn’t immediately set his pulse racing by stepping towards him again, gloved fingers lightly brushing his cheek. “Maybe I don’t _want_ you to control yourself, Hot Stuff.”

Oh, he was going to have _so_ many questions later, but as soon as she gave him _permission_ , his mouth was back on hers, his arms around her, pulling her body against his. The blanket he’d wrapped around his waist fell, and his cock was pressed up against her hip, sliding over the smooth magical fabric of her costume.

He couldn’t help the way his body reacted to her. He needed her, needed to be surrounded by her scent, needed to be _consumed_ by her. His lips covered every inch of bare skin they could find as his cock fruitlessly humped against her, desperately seeking relief.

“You’re— _nngh_ ,” she moaned and he wished he could record that sound, play it over and over until it was all he heard in his dreams. “You’re…in heat, aren’t you?”

He looked at her, dread settling in his stomach, dampening his lust. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice soft, pathetic. “I’m sorry.”

She cupped his face in her hands, soft, soft skin beneath the soft fabric of her suit. “I’m not mad, _Chaton_ ,” she said softly. “Actually, it makes me feel better about coming over here to try and hook up with you.”

…

_Adrien.exe has stopped responding._

“You want… _me?_ ”

Ladybug nodded, the most _beautiful_ smile spread across her face. “I can’t exactly take off the suit, but—the miracle box gave me a thing that’s meant to help you.”

He watched, wide-eyed, as she pulled a _cock_ and harness out of her yo-yo. He’d explored his backdoor on his own out of curiosity, a finger penetrating him, but never considered _this_ —and suddenly, he was _aching_ to have her inside him, _fucking_ him.

“I, um, can feel this,” she said, blushing. “Like it’s part of me, somehow. So, i-if you wanted…”

She could feel it. She could feel _him_.

_He could satisfy his lady._

“Put it on,” he urged her, dropping to his knees. “Please.”

She nodded, her hands quickly securing the harness to her hips, the fake cock bobbing before his face. Adrien leaned forwards, brushing his lips against the toy, and Ladybug _moaned_.

“Oh,” she whimpered, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “That’s—that’s so nice…”

He opened his mouth, taking the toy inside. He’d never really thought he’d be sucking a dick, but he also didn’t expect Ladybug to have a magical dick, so he was more than happy to roll with it. The dildo was heavy on his tongue, tasting like clean skin, and he found he didn’t mind sucking on it—especially as she moaned and gripped tightly onto his shoulders, his hair.

“ _Adrien!_ ” she cried, her hands tugging his hair in a way that made him whimper. God, that felt better than it should, he’d have to ask her to pull harder when his mouth was free. “Fuck, nngh, Adrien— _Adrien!_ ”

She pulled back from him abruptly, her legs shaking as she fell to her knees, down to his level as she kissed him fiercely.

“Did—did you-?”

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah. You— _wow, god_ that was amazing.”

“Can—can you do more?”

She gave him a _hungry_ smile. “Get on the bed, Chaton.”

He stood, moving towards his bed, eagerly sitting on the edge, trying not to bounce like an excited child.

“On your back, arms over your head,” Ladybug directed as she approached him, letting her yo-yo spin down on its string, A soft whiz sound drifted through the air as Adrien quickly moved to do as he was told.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the yo-yo flying towards him, tying his hands together in an instant, fulfilling one of the fantasies he’d had since he _met_ the goddess coming towards him. His cock twitched as he tried not to cum just from the sight of her stalking towards him, the huntress eager to enjoy her prey.

“Fuck,” he murmured as she straddled him and leaned over him, the tip of her cock brushing against his stomach. She kissed him again, pressing her body against his, the dildo trapped between them.

“God, I love you,” she groaned between kisses, her lips trailing down his neck, her hands exploring the lines of his chest, his abs. “Adrien, _Adrien_ …”

“I-I love you too,” he managed to say, his hips lifting on their own to grind his cock against Ladybug’s, enjoying the way her lips parted against his skin as she gasped with each motion. “My Lady, I _love you_ …”

She stopped kissing him, raised her head to look at him. His heart stopped.

But then she smiled, her face against his as she said softly, “I love you, Chaton.”

Her hips lifted, letting cold air wash over his skin. He whimpered at the loss of feeling her, but the sound quickly turned to a groan as she lowered herself on top of his cock.

Fuck. He could feel her _pussy_ , warm through her suit. The fabric was thin enough he could actually feel her folds parting against him, and he didn’t stop his hips from moving, from _fucking_ her as best as he could. “ _Ladybug_ …”

“You don’t happen to have lube, do you?” she asked, and how could he _think_ with her grinding on him like that?

“N-no,” he managed to say.

“Damn,” she muttered. Her hand drifted to the toy and her eyes widened suddenly. “Oh. It—it’s got that covered, apparently.”

He reached a hand to her cock curiously and found it slick. His ass clenched in anticipation. “L-Ladybug, please…”

“Do you want me, Chaton?” she asked as she rolled her hips against him. “Do you need me to fuck you?”

“Please, _please_ …” He couldn’t say anything else. She moved off of him and quickly grabbed his ankles, moving his legs to rest on her shoulders as her cock pressed against his ass.

“Just relax,” she murmured, pushing the slick toy past the ring of muscle. She eased it in slowly, her hips moving forward incrementally as Adrien relaxed around her to allow her in.

He felt _full_ , wanted, _needed_ , and he craved _more_. Her cock brushed against _something_ inside him that had his hips _snap_ off the bed, his ass greedily taking more of her before he collapsed back against the mattress. The sudden movement as he relaxed fully let Ladybug push the toy inside him, her hips grinding against his.

“My— _Ladybug!_ ” he cried, his own hips rutting against her, trying to make her cock brush that sweet spot again and again.

“ _Fuck_ , Adrien, you’re so _tight_ ,” she groaned. She moved her hands to his hips, steadying him before she _slammed_ her cock into him, moaning as his ass clenched tight around her.

“Ladybug, _my Lady_!” he cried. His legs flexed against her shoulders, his hands grasped at the yo-yo string, and his hips moved rapidly as he fucked himself on her cock.

Ladybug’s movements became more rapid, a strong, even pace as she pounded him. She was _beautiful_ , her lip between her bottom teeth as she focused on him, the soft groans that escaped her with each thrust. Her hands slid along his sides, her body bending over him until she was able to press a soft kiss to his lips.

That one little touch, a brush of her lips, and he was a goner. He came, spilling over his stomach, keeping his gaze locked on her face as she so generously pumped his cock with her hand, coaxing him to empty his load in thick spurts.

She looked him in the eye before running a finger through the pool of cum on his skin and—oh _god_ —licking it clean. Her free hand tightened on his hip as her eyes shut suddenly and she dropped her hand from her mouth, moaning, “Adrien— _Adrien_ …”

Quickly, almost too quickly, her hips moved back and her cock slid out of him, leaving him feeling empty. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips as his ass clenched around nothing, and then suddenly her full weight was on him, pressed against his chest, a comforting feeling.

Her yo-yo retracted, and he could wrap his arms around her. He belatedly realized his cum must have been smearing on her torso, but she didn’t seem to mind as she gave a satisfied sigh and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I love you,” she murmured softly. “That was—amazing. Wow.”

“Mmm,” Adrien groaned, words and sanity slowly coming back to him. “You’re perfect, my lady…love you.”

She lifted her head, dragging her body torturously along his so she could kiss his cheek. “I wish I could stay with you forever.”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Can—can I know who you are?”

“Not today, Chaton,” she murmured, making herself comfortable against him, fitting _perfectly_ in his arms. “Someday. Not now.”

“Oh,” he replied. “Okay.”

“Scared I’m secretly hideous behind the mask?” she teased.

He laughed. “No. You’re beautiful, no matter what. And I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too, Hot Stuff.” She kissed his cheek again, but then pulled away. “I really do need to go, though—is it okay if I come back sometime?”

“I’m free tomorrow,” he said quickly, probably a little too eagerly, as he sat up. “If you want to…”

“I’ll be here,” she said, smiling. “I promise.”

“Until then, my Lady,” he murmured, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she repeated, leaning close to him again, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back suddenly, giggling. “Okay, I _have_ to go or I’ll never leave! So—um, bye.”

With that, Ladybug was out his window and swinging through the city, fake cock still attached to her hips.

Adrien sighed happily as he laid back on his bed. A little pain was starting to override the lingering pleasure he felt, but _nothing_ could outweigh his pure _glee_ over what just happened.

Besides, he’d get used to it, with how many times he planned to let Ladybug dominate his ass.


End file.
